


Comfort

by outsideth3box



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsideth3box/pseuds/outsideth3box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://melagan.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://melagan.livejournal.com/"><b>melagan</b></a>'s <a href="http://melagan.livejournal.com/152064.html?view=1662208#t1662208">Blowjob Friday</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This week's theme is "Comfort blowjobs" and also, I checked and according to the John Sheppard Rule Book, BJ Friday is every day.  
> **Beta: ETA:** [](http://shaddyr.livejournal.com/profile)[**shaddyr**](http://shaddyr.livejournal.com/) helped me make it better, she is hearted muchly.  
> Wordcount: 1,496  
> Disclaimer: not mine, no profit, no infringement intended.

"Ro-o-od-ne-e-e-e!" John was not whining. He was being persistent. Persistent and manly. Demanding, even, but not whiny, because that would just be embarrassing.

"No. Seriously, no. You're in several dozen pieces and held together with string. I am not getting physical with you until you're healed."

"I'm not in pieces. A few cuts." Now John was not pouting. Scowling. He was scowling.

"27 stitches, Sheppard. I've seen rag dolls with fewer visible seams."

"Dolls, Rodney? Something you forgot to tell me? Couple of Barbie Dream Houses in your sordid past?"

"Hmmph. And you wanted sex? Ever?" Rodney grouched as he puttered and fussed, while trying to look like he was doing no such thing, apparently by using only one hand at a time. "Beckett said you have to rest, you lost an appreciable amount of blood, you know. Just because you didn't need a transfusion doesn't mean you have enough left for messing around."

Rodney reached out and slap-fluffed the pillow near John's head. John manfully didn't flinch, just lay watching Rodney pick things up, move them a quarter inch and put them down again.

"I'd rest better if I could relax. You could help me with that." John reached out and grabbed Rodney's hand on its next pass over his pillow. Rodney tried to pull away, but John's grip was strong after years of holding P90s steady in action. "And I have plenty of blood left, see?" He drew Rodney's hand down his torso and lay it, palm down, across the fabric covering his half-hard cock. He pushed up into Rodney's hand gently and sighed.

Rodney snatched his hand away with a whimper that John could clearly see being instantly filed under "deny, deny, deny" on Rodneys mental harddrive.

"You're on drugs, aren't you?" He demanded. "Beckett gave you the loopy drugs while I was attempting to educate that so-called nursing professional on proper sterile procedure!"

"I'm not loopy, he gave me Tylenol. Rodney, come here." John scooched over gingerly and patted the space beside him. He held his hand out toward Rodney, who was still futzing around the room, avoiding John's eyes. "Come on."

Replacing the DVD on the shelf, Rodney crossed the room and settled himself on the edge of the bed, staring at his shoes. He took John's hand and turned it over, examining the line of stitches across the back with a deep frown.

Starting to put meaning to Rodney's behavior, John clasped his hand and tugged, "Hey, hey. Are you- are you thinking this was your fault?"

"It was my fault. I should have seen the energy buildup, gotten us all out of there, I had plenty of warning. I just didn't see it until it was too late to stop it, I wasn't paying attention to the right things..."

"Hey, you said that lab was exactly like a half-dozen others we've gotten up and running since we opened up that new sector, there was no reason for you to think it was going to suddenly explode."

"There was every reason! This is Atlantis! I just, I just forgot that for a minute. And this is what happened."

"Rodney, it's a few cuts, I'm okay."

"You were shredded by flying shrapnel! That isn't okay! You could have been blinded or, or... worse." Rodney shuddered visibly and John sat up and wrapped his arms around his lover pulling him down to lie at his side. Sliding his free hand up to caress Rodney's cheek, John leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"You did see the buildup in time. I'm not shredded. I'm not blind. Everyone got out without major injury."

"27 stitches is major injury, John," Rodney sighed.

"Shhh, I'm okay."

The next kiss was less soft, more insistent. John waggled the fingers on his trapped arm and Rodney lifted up a bit so he could pull it out from under. As soon as Rodney whumphed back down onto the bed, John crawled carefully over and settled solidly on top of him, legs bracketed by Rodney's and his now-free hand stealing up under his shirt to scratch lightly at the soft hair there.

"John," Rodney began.

"Shhhh, we'll be careful. I promise." John pushed Rodney's shirt up high around his chest and leaned down to mouth a nipple, laving it firmly with the flat of his tongue, then tickling it with the pointed tip. Nipping lightly and sucking until Rodney moaned, low and tight, John moved over to the other side and started again.

Alternating sides until Rodney began to squirm and his breath started to sound a little ragged, John rolled his hips, pressing his own hard shaft into Rodney's groin, paying extra attention to the erection pressing back against him, sliding the two lengths together.

Shortly the fabric barrier became too frustrating. John levered himself up and swiftly undid Rodney's pants, shifting so he could remove them altogether. Rodney grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it off the side of the bed. Mindful of stitches, John followed quickly with his own clothes, and lay back down, returning his undivided attention to Rodney's nipples, until Rodney was once again tossing his head and moaning.

Slowly John began to edge downward, kissing and nipping and scraping gently with his teeth along the soft creamy skin as he went. Rodney buried his hands in John's hair and scratched and petted, causing John to purr and push up into those delicious sensations.

John bent his neck to lick a long stripe up Rodney's shaft, suckling softly at the dark head when he got there. He could feel the muscles in Rodney's thighs tighten as he struggled to keep from thrusting up into the wet heat of John's mouth.

With an evil chuckle, John licked his lips and took Rodney in his mouth again, moving slowly down the length of his cock, millimeter by millimeter, sucking and licking at the head, lapping at the shaft, swirling his tongue around the rim, loving the salty drops of precome now flowing freely. Rodney let go of John's hair and fisted the blankets on either side.

"Oh, god, John, god, don't tease, please," he begged, stomach muscles twitching and sweat popping out on his skin.

Taking pity at last, John relaxed his throat and let Rodney's cock into his mouth all the way, into his throat, filling him up, until his nose was brushing the curly hair of Rodney's groin. He couldn't help the moan of pleasure that made its way out of his chest, and Rodney gasped at the vibration it caused.

Shifting slightly to accommodate his own hardness, John began to bob his head with enthusiasm, sucking hard on the upstroke and humming on the downstroke, using careful applications of teeth like he knew Rodney loved, creating pressure here and there, scraping lightly and soothing it with his tongue. He had Rodney writhing and panting in minutes, begging him for more, for now, to come, just anything, please, please!

John knew what his lover needed and inserted an index finger into his mouth alongside Rodney's cock, wetting it thoroughly. Once wet, he traced a path from Rodney's soft sac slowly back to his opening, rubbing and slicking the pink skin there and making Rodney shudder all over. After a few more bobs of his head, sucking hard and tonguing with all his skill, John pressed the saliva-slick finger into Rodney's body, crooking it with aim born of experience, and pressing hard on Rodney's prostate.

Rodney shouted and arched helplessly, flushed and frozen, pulsing into John's mouth, devastated by pleasure, and fell back, finally, completely wrung out and breathing hard, dazed and grinning.

John released Rodney's spent cock and pushed himself up to his knees with his uninjured arm and reached for his own aching erection. He moaned with relief as his hand flew in a blur of heat and sensation, knowing it was going to be quick, and groaning deep and low as he shot his come over Rodney's belly.

He grabbed a shirt and swiped at the thick fluid, decided that was good enough and slid carefully over to lie beside Rodney and enjoy his euphoria.

"If you popped any stitches we are going to have a long talk about the definition of the word 'careful,'" Rodney said in a voice that was likely meant to be cranky, but just sounded sort of dreamy.

"I'm fine, Rodney, really. Let's take a nap, how about?"

John reached for Rodney's arm and stroked soothingly. Rodney grabbed his hand and weaved their fingers together.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay. Nap."

Rodney smiled and wriggled a bit to get comfortable, still holding John's hand.

Turning his head, John watched as his lover's eyelids fell, and his breathing evened out. He slid over a little bit closer, squeezed Rodney's hand once, and drifted off.


End file.
